


Light Supper

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [23]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Confused Allison Hargreeves, Episode: s02e03 The Swedish Job, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Supportive Raymond Chestnut, Surprised Allison Hargreeves, TUActober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: After the sit-in, Allison and Ray try to have dinner at home, but some secrets are brought to the table (see what I did there?). The results are unexpected for AllisonInspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 27 - Light Supper
Relationships: Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves
Series: TUActober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Kudos: 21





	Light Supper

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I’m doing an unusual take again for one of the prompts, but I really wanted to write more of Ray and Allison!  
> If you're following this series and looking for the prompt for Day 26, I would be very happy if you could take a look at [my video edit on Tumblr!](https://phantomofhogwarts.tumblr.com/post/633076903152140288/tuactober-day-26-soundtrack-of-course-i-had-to)

They had been back at home for a couple of hours by now. The sit-in they planned got messier than they thought and, hopefully, both of them were able to run away from the police, but they were worried about their friends. However, this wasn’t the only reason why Allison and Ray were so silent while having dinner. Well, actually the dinner was only served at the table, because none of them actually felt hungry enough to eat anything and the food was getting cold. Allison knew she had to say something about the things Ray told her when they were at the sit-in, but she didn’t know how to begin. When she felt brave enough to try and took a deep breath, Ray was faster than her.

“I’m still confused about these men I met today. Both of them said they were your brothers, but you never mentioned details about any of them.”

“Ray, please, listen to me. I can explain, but it’s confusing. Very confusing.”

“Ok then”, he said resting his back in the chair and taking a sip of the glass with water that was in front of him. “I’m all ears, explain.”

Allison opened her mouth a few times, before closing her eyes and taking another deep breath. It would be a long explanation.

She told him about how she and his siblings were adopted by their father, how they had different abilities and how they were trained together as kids on how to use it and to be heroes. Then, she warned him things would get even crazier from that point and Ray gestured for her to continue. She took another deep breath and told him about Vanya’s powers, the apocalypse in 2019, how they failed to stop it and how Five took all of them in a time travel to save them, but they ended up separated in the 60’s. 

When she finished telling the story, she kept her eyes focused on the table, afraid to look at Ray and see his reaction. Would he say she was crazy? Would he tell her to leave the house and ask her to not look for him anymore? Would he walk out the door and never come back? She was too scared about any of these possibilities or something even worse that she couldn’t even imagine. However, not even her craziest nightmare could prepare her to hear Ray laughing. She slowly raised her eyes to him and he was truly laughing with his head thrown backwards.

“Ray? What are you…”

“Sorry, sorry, I don’t think any of this is funny, I truly don’t. But, everything about this is so weird and...if I didn’t meet those two men today, I would say none of this made sense. But, right now? Yes, I believe in everything. Also, I have many questions and I’m curious to know more, so I’d like to ask you something.”

“Sure, anything you want to ask is ok…”, Allison said, she was a little insecure with his reaction.

“Can I meet them? All of them, please, and properly this time. I can’t believe my wife’s siblings are all so close to us and I didn’t have a chance to know them.”

“Are...are you sure, Ray? I wouldn’t say me and my siblings are a regular family. I love them, but our family is very different from the usual.”, Allison was happy with his support, but she didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable about that whole situation.

“Yes, I’m sure. Are you able to contact them?”

“I can try to get all of them together, but I think it may take some time. I still need to find some of them.”

“That’s ok, take your time. But, I mean it, I would love to meet them. They are your siblings, your family, so it’s only fair that I get to know them too. They are a part of who you are today.”

“Wait, you’re not worried about our powers or…”

“No, we can talk about that later. I think both of us need some rest after that sit-in”

The smile Ray gave her was all the reassurance that Allison needed. If he was the luckiest man in Dallas, she was sure she was the luckiest woman for having him by her side. 


End file.
